


Melt

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: James does something very stupid, and Remus does something stupid in return.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

A bit of smut to make my poor alittlewhisper feel better after she sprained her ankle.

* * *

It was stupid, downright idiotic of James to think he could jump into the lake when the ice had just barely broken up, the bare beginnings of spring just starting to show in late March. He’d though maybe, just maybe he could swim out to the center of the lake and touch the giant squid, or maybe catch a grindylow and bring it back to show the other Gryffindor boys, but he’d barely got ten metres out before the icy water made his lungs freeze up and stole the feeling in his hands and feet. He’d gasped out a few feeble attempts at _help_ before plunging downward, shutting his eyes against the cold water, praying to whoever was listening that he wouldn’t die without ever having seen the masterpiece that he knew was waiting for him beneath Lily Evans’s blouse.

~~~

Remus idly turned the page of his novel, a thrilling period piece with duels and honor and fox-hunting, as he sat in the dense spring air, loosening his scarf a bit as the humid, but not quite warm, air surrounded him. James was off - doing something that was probably dangerous or mischievous or stupid - and Remus couldn’t be arsed to find out what it was in-between chapters. The splash of water, however, took him by surprise. Wasn’t it a bit cold for swimming? Remus dropped his book, expecting to find James teasing some awful sea creature, but instead only found the sight of a black-haired head bobbing in the graying water.

“James, what are you-” he called out as he watched James splash around, his mouth open wide and frightened before disappearing into the dark water.

“James!” he cried out again, rushing toward the lake, hastily casting an impervious charm on his clothes before diving in after his friend. He dove under, the cold water stinging his eyes as he searched, frantically. One, twice, three times he went under, getting more frightened by the second. Think think think, what could he do? Who could he call? _Are you a wizard or aren’t you,_ his subconscious berated him, and he pulled his wand from his pocket, raising it above the water and shouting, “ _Accio James_ ,” at the top of his lungs.

It was a few seconds before he saw a figure rocketing upwards, out of the water, and he reached out, pulling James’s chilled body towards him, carefully keeping his head above water. Remus shook him, trying to wake him up as he dragged James towards the shore, terrified that he might have let his best friend drown. It seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute before James coughed, choking out water and gasping like a fish on dry land as Remus hauled him onto the rocky beach. He was alive, but shivering and unable to get up on his own.

Remus wished uselessly that he knew how to apparate (and that apparation was allowed on Hogwarts grounds), and instead used _levicorpus_ to transport James’s shaking body back to the school.

“I’m going to take you to Pomfrey,” he said reassuringly to James as he hurried with him up the stairs.

“Nuh-no,” James said, shivering, “sh-she’ll gimme de-detention ’n’ there’s qui-di-ditch this week”

James looked so pathetic, blue in the lips and shivering, soaked from head to toe and missing his glasses, which must have been swallowed up by the lake, and Remus knew he should take him to Pomfrey, but loyalty to friends came first in times like these. He changed course and hurried to their dorm room. Sirius was in detention yet again for fighting with Snape (James had managed to slip away before he, too, got caught), and Peter was in the Hufflepuff dormitory with his crush of the week, so Remus and James were all alone.

“C-cold,” James muttered as Remus began to undress him, trying to remember the incantation for the warming spell that they'd learned last week in Charms. He unbuttoned James’s shirt and peeled it off him, revealing pale, damp skin, bit by bit. Then, James’s trousers were removed, yanked from his legs and shoved to the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself, still shivering.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Remus said as he released the spell and led James to his bed, pulling back the covers and helping him to slide in. Even after Remus pulled all the covers up over James’s pale, nude body, James was still shivering, his teeth chattering together as he breathed in shuddering breaths.

“P-please,” he stuttered, reaching out to Remus, and Remus remembered somewhere in the back of his mind that sharing body heat was the best way to get warm, so he stripped without thinking, only pausing for a second to be embarrassed of being naked in front of James before climbing into bed next to him.

James’s skin was icy against his, and he shivered at the harsh contact as James immediately curled up into his warmth and pressed their bodies together. “Sorry,” James muttered as he pressed his cold nose into the crook of Remus’s neck, still breathing faster than he should, and Remus awkwardly wrapped his arms around his friend.

It wasn’t until James stopped shivering, his skin still slightly chilled, that Remus realized that they were both very naked and tangled up together on a very small bed.

“I should-” he muttered as he started to pull away, but James clung tighter, savoring his warmth. Remus lay back, trying not to smell James’s hair or think about the hard angles of their bodies pressed together. It wouldn’t do to have inappropriate thoughts now of all time, when James was delirious and obviously incapacitated.

“Warm,” James murmured, shifting his hips against Remus’s and brushing their toes together, and Remus breathed deeply, trying to control himself, until his lips started to tingle and he grew lightheaded. _I cannot take advantage_ , he told himself, even as he felt his cock stir where it was pressed against James’s hip. He tried to move, to hide his arousal, but James held him tightly and lifted his head to stare into Remus’s face, eyes half-lidded and nearly drugged-looking. “So warm, Moony,” he said softly, before tilting his chin just so and pressing his lips to Remus’s.

Remus didn’t want to kiss back. It wasn’t fair, to be given what you’d fantasized about when you know it’s not right to take it, and it was all Remus could do to stop from whimpering and opening his mouth to James’s cool mouth against his. James pulled back, breathing hard, and then kissed him again, this time harder, coaxing Remus’s mouth open with his tongue, and Remus couldn’t help but open to him, overwhelmed with the feel of James all around him, hands and body and lips and tongue. James moaned softly into the kiss, his body growing warmer against Remus’s skin, and Remus’s hands scrabbled against his back, straining for purchase as he spiraled out of control.

Their bodies twisted, mouths still liquid and open against each other, and James was hard, solid and real against Remus’s stomach, and he knew James could feel him too, aching hard and leaking precome as they kissed more fervently. Remus’s common sense was lost somewhere between almost losing James to the lake and finding himself naked and melting against ice-cold skin, and when James moved against him, hips pushing and grinding, delicious friction against his cock, he could do nothing more than dig his fingers into James’s slowly-warming flesh and thrust back, over and over again.

They rocked together, kissing and groping and grinding together like two sticks trying to make fire, and there was no time to think, no time to analyze why or how or what happens next, only the feel of James’s body against his and the building, blinding pressure and James’s low groan as he got closer, closer, a muffled cry against Remus’s lips as he spurted wet and warm between their bellies, and Remus thrust back, dizzy with feeling, with the sensation of James’s come sliding against his cock and James kissing his neck, whispering gentle encouragement, telling Remus to let go, to come, to melt, and Remus came in a rush of sticky heat and sagged, overheated, against James as his cock twitched and sputtered its last.

James didn’t say anything after, just curled around Remus, ignoring the drying come between their bodies and the questions in their mouths.

“So tired,” he said quietly, and made himself comfortable, using Remus’s chest as a pillow. Remus smoothed James’s still-damp hair, knowing full well that it would be wild once more when they awoke. He carefully closed the curtains and put up a privacy spell, just in case Peter or Sirius showed up before they awoke. Later, there would be awkwardness and avoidance and questions, but for now, James was alive and well and _warm_ , and Remus decided that was what mattered.


End file.
